


Dimension 52

by Deziac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Another series I won't finish?, Dimension Travel, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: What is so important to Stanford Pines that he would regret leaving it behind?





	Dimension 52

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self Harm mention

Doctor Lisa Cardinal looked at the scene in front of her, a scene she was most familiar with. The young girl in front of her, smack dab in the middle of her high school career, gave sighs and groans, her bright poofy hair obscuring her face, an attempt to calm herself down, Lisa had noted early on. Today was a check in with her parents, to tell the girl’s parents what she thinks and what could possibly help, and even more importantly, to watch their relationship in actions. Chriscilla gave another sigh, this time tugging her heavy sweater unfit for spring wear further on her hands, Lisa giving a knowing look. She knew a cutter when she saw one. 

“Are you sure we have to do this?” her patient said through a groan, her crystal clear blue eyes seeming to plead to the doctor. The plea didn’t fall on deaf ears, but she had to figure out what she was so afraid of. 

“It will all be alright Chrissy, you trust me don’t you?” She mustered her kindest smile, as Chrissy returned it uneasily, before burying her face in her hair again. Lisa held her sigh in internally, turning her professional smile on as she heard heavy footsteps towards the door. She stood up,straightening out her pencil skirt as she saw the figure appear in the doorway, the door seeming to be scared into silence.

Mr. Dawson was massive height wise, a thick brown mustache seeming to cling to his upper life for dear life, eyes that seemed to resemble his daughter’s but, much sharper. His build was easy despite his height, reminding her of a lego man. She held her hand out, trying not to show him towering over her uneased her. “Mr. Dawson I presume? Thank you for visiting on such short notice, I know you’re a busy man.” She shook his hand, which she felt he could crush easily, before smoothing out her skirt and sitting down. He took a seat next to his daughter, who seemed to have shrunk in size since he entered the room.

“So, what is this all about?” He muttered, seeming confused on what to say. One of Chriscilla’s eyes was now visible from underneath her hair, looking between the doctor and her father. 

“Well, I believe I have a diagnosis for your daughter...And wanted to discuss possible treatment options with you.” Lisa stated, glancing in between the pages of the papers on her clipboard. “First, do you have any concerns you wish to voice before we continue?” 

He glanced between his daughter and the doctor, before closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Look….Doc… We’ve… been through alot but…. She’s a good kid...I don’t want you thinking….” Lisa quickly waved her hand, shaking her head before smiling brightly. 

“Oh no! I think she’s wonderful. She’s very creative, very intelligent, and I have the best conversations with her. You have a wonderful daughter Mr. Dawson.” She smiled brightly at Chriscilla, who was now bashfully blushing while combing her fingers through her hair. 

“Erm…. Yeah…. I uh… Think so too.” He gave an uneasy smile to his daughter, before pushing her hair back firmly and affectionately rubbing her back. Chriscilla gave him an awkward but meaningful smile. 

“Unfortunately, it’s always the most wonderful people who need the most help.” She said softly, making the pair give their full attention to her. “I believe your daughter has MDD, depression, as you probably know it as.” The color seemed to leave Mr. Dawson’s face, and Chriscilla started to set up her hair for another hiding spree. “I know… You’ve both had experience with it. Seeing how Mrs.Dawson lost her life to the illness…” She gave both of them a sympathetic glance before continuing. “I would like to continue my therapy sessions with her, and perhaps prescribe her some anti-depressants.” She put her clipboard down, sitting up straight. “I believe this will give her the help she needs.” 

The room was filled with silence , Lisa darting between father and child trying to get a read. Their relation gleamed, as they both sat motionless, processing the information heard. It was so quiet in the room she heard the saliva in her mouth settle. "Mr-"

Both the ladies jumped as Mr. Dawson stood up suddenly, the chair almost falling over. “Dad….” Chriscilla croaked out, trying to hold herself back from crying. 

“I’ll wait for you outside.” her father muttered back to her, suddenly hurrying to get to the door. 

“Mr.Dawso-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!! YOU CAN WALK HOME FOR ALL I CARE!!! ” He roared in the small office, before the door was slammed. Chriscilla let out a squeal, before her tears and sobs started. 

She stood up, face with anger, and screamed in Lisa’s face. “Look what you did! Now my father hates me!! I told you this wasn’t a good idea!! Now my father hates me!” She fell to her knees into deep sobs, hands pressed against her face. 

“No sweetie… No…” Lisa whispered while wrapping her wiry arms around her. “He’s just scared, sweety. He has every reason to be.” 

////

Chrissy’s face stung, as the spring wind whipped on her tear stained face. Her dad had indeed left her, however, Doctor Cardinal offered to drive her home, at the catch that she would have to wait for a few hours since she had more appointments. Chrissy told her it was alright, she wanted the time walking home to think anyway. Honestly though, she just wanted some time alone.

She stopped at a small street, which was the less taken route of the two routes. On the other side of the lake at the end of the lake, was a beautiful bridge. It was gleaming silver against the purple and orange of the sunset, being at least 400 feet long and even higher in height. It was made in memorial of Mayor Kirkland that passed when Chrissy was a small child. Everyone enjoyed taking the bridge, and the seagulls and birds that hung around it, couples carving their names in the steel, and looking into the massive lake that brought their town to be. To Chrissy, the bridge mocked and tormented her. Blocking all the light on the road less taken, her road….Steely and cold and holding her dark memories.

She didn’t notice a car drove up behind her, before planting itself in park, a massive figure climbing out of the vehicle. 

“There you are…” Her father muttered, slowly and carefully walking up behind her. She glanced behind her, her blood shot eyes relaxing at the familiar figure. “The Doc said you left….I...I got worried. I was only round the corner y’know…” He stood next to her, staring at the bridge that loomed over the both of them. “Next month it will be 3 years….” He muttered, putting a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it, a habit he picked up about 2 years and 11 months ago. 

“Mmmm….” She quietly agreed, leaning on her father a bit, letting the familiar scent of tobacco soothe her. 

“Listen cupcake, I’m sorry….. About overreacting in the office in there.” He muttered after exhaling, putting an arm around her. “I….I was just…”

“Scared?” Chrissy stated, remembering what the doctor said.

“Yeah...Scared…” He muttered. “The whole thing, that is supposed to be about you. I let my own feelings get in the way, I’m sorry pumpkin.” She heard the disappointment in his voice, he was beating the shit out of himself. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else to that bridge…..” They both stayed quiet, the sun slowly fading from view.

“I’m scared too, dad.” She snuggled up to him, as the spring chill of the night slowly came in. They sat there for awhile, until the sun was completely gone, and after her father finished with his cigarette. “Come on, we’ll eat at the diner.” 

They both walked to the car in silence, slowly sliding themselves in the seat, muffling the sound of the water outside. The engine roared to life, as they started down the road less traveled. Street Lamps and moonlight gave them glimpses of each other, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. After Chrissy had her fill, she switched on the radio. The lyrics crooned at her through the static, as she hummed along quietly.

_“Beautiful faces_  
_Loud empty places_  
_Look at the way that we live_  
_Wastin' our time_  
_On cheap talk and wine_  
_Left us so little to give_  
_The same old crowd_  
_Was like a cold dark cloud_  
_That we could never rise above_  
_But here in my heart_  
_I give you the best of my love”_

“I always wanted to learn how to play guitar…” Chrissy sighed dreamily, gazing at the stars and letting her thoughts wander. Her father simply gave a thoughtful hum, replaying the therapy session in his head, hoping he could maybe make it up to her one day.

////

_They hissed, pain hot all over their leg. It was nothing when people betrayed them, but it was such a damn shame. They were a very valuable tool for them, so to lose them is almost……_

_They heard the guns blasting out behind them, tearing into the cliffsides the hide in, their very beings being torn apart. They had to get away for now, they were too badly hurt to try and outsmart or fight them. Standing was so god damn painful, blood gushing from their leg as they did what their species did best, dig._

_Claws digging desperately into the ground with expertise, until a good 5 foot hole was present in front of them. They slide inside, bleeding wound first, pulling the lump of dirt with them, using their claws and nimble fingers to smooth out the the dirt above. They heard the boots charging nearby, closing their eyes with the thin, slimy green eyelids. They did it just in time, now they had to sleep. Sleep until the pain was number, sleep till all the pain, inside and out, was gone……_

////

Chrissy woke up, startled and sweating. Shoving her hair out of eyes, she slowly stumbled over to her dream diary, clinging to the chair on her desk and her world spun. Her leg, her leg was not bleeding. She was not in danger, she was not under attack or sleeping underground. The thin layer of sweat covering her body would say otherwise. She sat down when she finally settled down enough, and started writing.

These dreams started about a year ago, all about the same thing. This creature, that creature doing terrible, risky and beautiful things. This creature was amazing if not horrifying, something out of a sci fi novel. They were brave, if not reckless, and it felt… Personal. As if she was this creature climbing through space. Doctor Cardinal told her start keeping a dream journal to try and make sense of these dreams. Reading over it now, it didn’t make sense to her. It never made sense to her. After pondering over it for awhile, She sighed, getting up to get a glass of water before turning back to bed. She had class tomorrow, she needed as much sleep as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this story idea for awhile! I finally decided to try fully writing it out. This is the one and only Gravity Falls series I'm going to do. (I want to try and do one series per fandom, and then a bunch of smaller fics.) This one will be updated VERY slowly (like my other wasn't?) because this one takes more thinking time then the other one. I feel this one will be longer as well.


End file.
